


圆月 The Full Moon

by mollychen3



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollychen3/pseuds/mollychen3
Summary: Elsanna爱情向r15短车
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	圆月 The Full Moon

今晚是圆月。

银白色的月光打着旋轻轻落上铺在地板上的紫色长裙，顺着床沿慢慢向上延伸。却在某处蓦地停住，只留下阴影照拂那缠绵。

"………Anna" Elsa也不知道她的小奶猫今晚究竟怎么了，像是被满月激发了内心的野兽一样，一进房便锁上了门，把她抵在了衣柜上。还窃取了她的惯用招数：钳住双手，再用唇肆意顶撞。双手也并未闲下来——无声无息地爬上了她的后背，以令人难以察觉的力道解开了背扣。吻随着她逐渐加快的鼻息越来越轻柔，最终到达了她的锁骨下方。Anna似是挑衅一样调皮地向上瞄了一眼，用牙齿轻松地将扣子和系绳分离，礼服顺着Elsa白皙的皮肤滑落地上。

Elsa回应一样轻挑眉毛，骨节分明的手一挥，还存着温热的森林绿服装便飘到了她后面不知何时打开的衣柜里。Anna这才感受到大腿下方顶着床沿的不适感，和小腹上姐姐冰凉的手指。Elsa在她修长脖颈与美丽面庞的交接处落下一个吻，可能是和平礼物吧，Anna想，接着就被略显粗暴地撂在了床上。Elsa却仿佛一点也不急，优雅地虚伏在她身上，一字一顿地对着Anna微红的耳朵说" I love you, Anna"并戏谑地看着浅粉红色渐渐扩大，最终铺满了那只精灵般的耳朵。

Anna后知后觉感受到姐姐在她耳边温热的喘息时，泉水已开始不受控制地汩汩渗出。她忽地抓住Elsa的肩膀，一用力便一转攻势，学着姐姐的样子贴在她耳边回应道"I love you too,Elsa. And……………"她轻轻勾起嘴角，有意地拖了长声"It's my turn tonight."

一次从额头到胸口的长吻，两次轻咬舔舐，又一次调皮的眼神，和再一次的探索。

“早餐在床头。之后去舞厅找我。”

Anna看着枕边字迹娟秀叠得工整的纸条和床边整理好的礼服笑着摇摇头。

果然还是那个体贴又浪漫的Elsa.


End file.
